


A Rivalry between Friends?

by greeneggs101



Series: SorikuWeek2018 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rivalry, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Kairi's getting more than a little annoyed. This rivalry had gone too far.Day 3 of SoRiku Week:Rivalry/ In their battles





	A Rivalry between Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wish that I could have written more on this, but nothing was really happening without dragging it out, so I decided on short and sweet.

“Kairi c’mon! You gotta tell us!”

 

“Which one? Which one?”

 

Kairi groaned and rolled her eyes. “I told you, already. Neither of you was all that great.”

 

“Okay,” Riku admitted, “But out of the two of us--”

 

“Nope, I’m not picking,” Kairi shoved her finger into Riku’s chest, ignoring his flinch. “And it’s rather insulting that you both seem to think I should.” 

 

Riku blushed and looked away, “I’m...sorry. You’re right. That’s... really shitty of us.”

 

She glanced over at Sora who was rubbing the back of his neck in shame, only glancing up at her to offer a shy grin before going back to avoiding her gaze. 

 

Kairi sighed, running a hand through her hair to push it away from her eyes. “Look. I don’t know why you two are so adamant to find out who the best kisser is--”

 

“It’s important,” Sora muttered, then quieted when she leveled a glare at him. 

 

“But I better not hear anything about you coercing any of the other girls, or guys, into kissing you to settle this petty rivalry,” Kairi poked a finger at both of them. “So if you guys wanna know who the best kisser is, you better just kiss each other and work it out on your own.” 

 

With that she turned back around and headed home. 

 

She was was about halfway to her front door when she realized that her best friends were not behind her. She frowned and turned around. Despite her frustration and lingering anger, she did hope she hadn’t made them upset. 

 

To her surprise, it appeared that they had taken her up on her suggestion. 

 

Riku had crowded Sora against the retaining wall next to the sidewalk, crushing his mouth to the brunet’s in what had to be a bruising kiss. Though Sora seemed to be giving as good as he got, pushing back and fisting his hands roughly in silver hair. 

 

Kairi huffed then turned back around. They’d catch up when they had figured out who won their little dispute. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

A few days later, Kairi was almost starting to regret telling Sora and Riku to kiss each other. 

 

They never really stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, super short, but tomorrow's will _more_ than make up for it. :D


End file.
